


You're Gonna Go Far, Kid

by Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: (If I do say so myself), And very hot smut later on, College AU, M/M, Matt is studying Russian, Sickening Fluff, This whole story plot makes me aww, Vladimir is a Russian exchange student, college sweethearts, slight au!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Massive thanks to Hannibal_X_Will, my co-author over on Devil's Roulette, for giving me this idea and also being the beta for this story <3</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Matt has just started college; pretty terrifying for someone who can't see very well. He's late to his first ever Russian class of the term. Vladimir is a Russian exchange student who can't find his way.</p><p>Between his roommate, Foggy, and Vladimir, can Matt find a place for himself at college? Or maybe even something more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Gonna Go Far, Kid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hannibal_X_Will](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibal_X_Will/gifts).



Matt was walking quickly, hand clutching Foggy’s elbow as the two rushed through the halls.  
  
“Great, first day of the semester and I’m late because you’re late.”  
  
“Not my fault I’m blind.”  
  
“Shut up and walk quicker.”  
  
They rushed by in silence for a while before Foggy cleared his throat.  
  
“Why are you learning Russian, anyway?”  
  
“Why are you learning Punjabi?”  
  
Foggy laughed.  
  
“Touché.”  
  
Matt tilted his head, hearing a heartbeat – someone flustered, probably lost.  
  
“Excuse me.”  
  
Matt stopped abruptly, tugging Foggy to a stop when a Russian accent drifted by them.  
  
“Matt”  
  
“Yes, Sir?”  
  
Matt heard the little flutter in the man’s heart of relief, obviously grateful for getting Matt’s attention.  
  
“Matt we have to get you to Russian!”  
  
“You two know where Russian class is?”  
  
“We’re hoping... Why?”  
  
“I am meant to be in class. I got lost and know not where to go.”  
  
“Follow us.”  
  
Foggy groaned and continued rushing off down the hallway, tugging Matt along. Matt couldn’t help but chuckle as he mumbled under his breath about exchange kids.  
  
//  
  
Matt’s knuckles were directed to a door and then Foggy disappeared from his side.  
  
“Have a good Russian class!”  
  
“Have a good Punjabi one!”  
  
The sound of running footsteps faded down the hall and Matt knocked lightly on the door, clearing his throat before entering when told. His stick gently tapped in front of him and he tilted his head.  
  
“Apologies for being late. Was hard to find the room.”  
  
He lifted his stick into the air before tapping down to the back of the room.  
  
“There’s a seat just to your right.”  
  
Matt stopped and moved to feel for the seat, before someone moved to direct him to the chair. He nodded his thanks and sat there, listening to the conversation between the Russian boy that had followed he and Foggy.  
  
“You are Vladimir Ranskahov? The Russian exchange student I’ve been waiting on all morning?”  
  
“Apologies, Madame, I got lost, the halls too big.”  
  
“Go sit behind Mr... Sir, might I ask who you are?”  
  
It took Matt a moment to realise she was talking to him.  
  
“Matt Murdock.”  
  
“Go sit behind Mr. Murdock please, Mr. Ranskahov. Boys, I don’t tolerate lateness in my class, but this one week, I will excuse it. Not massively. If you’re late by getting lost, that’s fine. But if I find out you’ve been lying to me to get to lay in bed an extra ten minutes, I will revoke the rule for _everyone_. Now then.”  
  
//  
  
Matt listened intently to the teacher, feeling the Braille of his worksheets under finger as he hummed ever so slightly. This class wouldn’t be too bad, it was just learning the basics and adding more and more on from there.  
  
“Who can translate the sentences on the board?”  
  
A piece of paper slid onto Matt’s desk, as the teacher walked by. A flow of air on the back of his neck made him shiver ever so slightly as Vladimir’s hand went shooting up. Matt’s fingers went over the new paper and his own hand raised.  
  
“Vladimir, can you translate the first sentence?”  
  
“Three kilos of oranges please.”  
  
“Correct... Mr. Murdock? The second sentence, if you would.”  
  
“Where is the library?”  
  
“Correct.. Miss. Arnold.”  
  
There was a tap on the back of Matt’s desk and he leaned back a little, turning his head slightly to the side.  
  
“You catch quickly on.”  
  
“It was a matter of picking out ‘library’ and then figuring out the question.”  
  
Vladimir chuckled a little before Matt felt a draft of air; he could sense the man’s hand somewhere to his left. His hand reached out, fumbling for it before Vladimir moved to shake the man’s hand.  
  
“Vladimir Ranskahov.”  
  
“Matt Murdock.”  
  
“Nice to meet you, Matt.”  
  
“Nice to meet you too, Vladimir.”  
  
“Now then...”  
  
Matt shot round to focus on the teacher’s words once more, leaning back against his chair as yet another sheet of paper was placed in front of him, fingers scanning over the Braille quickly.


End file.
